


Between the Sheets

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of B'Elanna and Seven lying in bed together





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> more art at frozenmemoriesart.tumblr.com


End file.
